


Small Packages

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [34]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laufey's newest child is small, quite small. Yet his is utterly enchanted by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: norsekink.livejournal.com/12132.html?thread=30893412#t30893412
> 
> Quite a lot of theory about Loki's abandonment include him being an illegitimate, half-Jotnar, and/or seen as weak and runt-like.
> 
> I don't mind whether Loki is half-blood or just a tiny anomaly, but I'd like for Laufey to be utterly proud and impressed that such a small infant could be so clearly alive, healthy and well-formed.
> 
> Rather than concealing Loki or abandoning him, Laufey proudly parades him along with his heirs (who are giants like him) all "And look at this little marvel I have created. Is he not wonderful?"
> 
> The Jotnar can be of third sex if wanted. I do not mind who fathered or mothered Loki as long as Laufey actually is one of them.

The baby wailed, loudly and with a pair of clearly strong lungs, drowned out only momentarily by the income of a strong gust of wind. The babe took in a quick breath, whimpered, his little face scrunching up in preparation for a new wail. Laufey couldn't help but admire the little child and his persistence. This was his child, the little bundle of strength. 

Laufey admired the new wail before turning him over to Farbauti for feeding. Once the baby was fed he took the small being back into his arms. The small face scowled at him before yawning. 

He looked upon his other sons, hovering nervously in the back ground. "Come meet your new brother." He told them and they moved in to look over the baby with obvious hesitation. He could be frail and a tragedy waiting to happen but there was nothing wrong with his limbs or body, and when he had grasped Laufey's finger he had shown a grip worthy of a son of Laufey, of a proper Jotun. 

He would hold a parade in his honor, the latest child of his, after a long spell of no new heirs. The baby yawned again and fell asleep with the gaze of his brothers upon him. The little limbs twitched in sleep, nothing weak or sad about them. 

A little treasure, the child of his would be called Loki. He thought. Farbauti gave a huff of amusement next to him but Laufey would not relent his hold on this small wonder.


End file.
